


can't let my body be still

by theafterimages



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: “Then it’s settled,” Baekhyun says when they break apart. He can’t quite resist the temptation to swipe his thumb over Jackson’s red, kiss-swollen lower lip. “This time next year I’ll have six-pack abs, too.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adonai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adonai/gifts).



> Written for adonai for Christmas 2015. ;; I'M GETTING THERE, SLOWLY BUT SURELY. My goal is to finish the remaining 5 requests in the first half of 2017. I made a theoretical writing schedule and everything. A super unrealistic, jam-packed theoretical writing schedule, but the point stands!

Baekhyun shudders his way through his second orgasm of the night, moaning Jackson’s name as his boyfriend jerks him off, Baekhyun coming all over his own chest and abdomen. The perfect way to end the year.

He’s aware enough afterwards to register Jackson’s satisfied voice as he nuzzles Baekhyun’s soft belly, his hands rubbing Baekhyun’s thighs. “Cream and Nutella,” he teases, licking up a stripe of Baekhyun’s jizz. 

Baekhyun laughs breathlessly. “Cream and chocolate next time,” he says as Jackson crawls up the bed and cuddles against him. Baekhyun strokes his hand over Jackson’s own sculpted abs. Jackson doesn’t always put as much work into them as he does his arms and thighs, but he has been lately. Baekhyun, being the good boyfriend he is, makes sure Jackson gets all the appreciation he needs for it and more.

“I should start working out with you,” Baekhyun says abruptly. “It can be my New Year’s resolution.”

Jackson grins. “And then we can fuck in the showers after.”

Baekhyun tsks in mock disapproval. “Is everything about sex with you?”

“Not everything,” Jackson murmurs. He noses in for a kiss. Baekhyun considers teasing him for being sentimental, but given how great the sex was earlier, he decides to let it slide.

“Then it’s settled,” Baekhyun says when they break apart. He can’t quite resist the temptation to swipe his thumb over Jackson’s red, kiss-swollen lower lip. “This time next year I’ll have six-pack abs, too.”

Jackson immediately sits up, staring down at him in shock. “You’ll what?” he demands.

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Baekhyun tells him, linking his hands behind his head and smiling serenely up at Jackson. “Rubbing off on your stomach feels so good. I want you to feel that, too.”

“But you already feel good,” Jackson protests. “It’s so soft! Nutella!”

Baekhyun has to laugh at that. “But why don’t you want me to have abs? It’d be hot!”

“You’re perfect like this,” Jackson insists.

“Oh, come on. How long does it take to get abs? I’ll just have to work out for, like, a few months.” 

“I’m cancelling your gym membership,” Jackson says promptly.

Baekhyun snickers. “You can’t, they love me at—what’s that gym called, again?” Baekhyun, for the record, does go work out with Jackson sometimes. Like, at least once a month. And, okay, so he mostly ends up staring at Jackson’s ass and flirting with tall, cute boys so that Jackson will get jealous and fuck him in the backseat of his car once they get to their apartment building’s parking garage, but hey. Some things take priority over exercise! Besides, the constant sex with Jackson means Baekhyun is really getting one hell of a workout, albeit a less… traditional one.

Jackson laughs loudly at that, then sighs and cups one of his gorgeous hands against Baekhyun’s cheek. “If you want to have abs because you want them, then you should,” he begins. Baekhyun hums distractedly, nuzzling against Jackson’s palm, and Jackson makes a disbelieving sound. “I’m trying to have a _moment_!”

“Stop being distracting, then,” Baekhyun says with a smirk, then relents. “Okay, sorry, let’s have your moment.”

“Like I was _saying_ … you should do what you want to do. I can help you with ab exercises and everything, if you really want them. I just don’t want you to think you should do it because of me. I like you the way you are. You don’t need to change anything because of me.”

“God, you’re the sappiest,” Baekhyun says fondly, but pulls Jackson down for a kiss before he can start to pout. Baekhyun will probably need to tease him more about this later, but Jackson's sincerity does mean something to him. It’s one of the incredible things about dating Jackson—he never makes Baekhyun feel like he’s not enough, or like he needs to change at all. He just makes Baekhyun feel loved, always and completely.

“All right, fine,” Baekhyun says with an exaggerated sigh. “I don’t like doing stomach crunches, anyway.”

“Good,” Jackson says, slipping further down the bed and nuzzling Baekhyun’s stomach. “I want to keep my Nutella.”

Baekhyun cards his hand through Jackson’s tangled hair. “You have the weirdest taste,” he says fondly, then grins. “Guess you’re lucky I do, too.” He laughs wickedly as Jackson makes an affronted noise and promptly bites his stomach.


End file.
